A Rainy Day
by NoctisXV
Summary: You couldn't forget the time that you and your lover shared your first moment together. She wants to go back and feel it once more in a rainy day. *Dedicated to Dynasty101Warriors


**A/N: **

**The second of my monday dedication fics. ****I wasn't feeling well when I wrote this that's why it's not as long as you guys would expect like in the previous one-shots that I wrote. I still insisted myself to finish.**

**I came up with a simple but a very romantic plot with a mix of flashbacks. Hope you guys like it.**

**~ONE-SHOT**

* * *

><p>In the library, A pink-brunette sat reading her book. She had a beautiful complexion and was very beautiful. Her hair was smooth as silk and her skin was soft as a pillow. No one in the university had this beauty other than her.<p>

As she was reading, A Man in black went inside the library. He was handsome and his skin had a very good complexion. The two were related in the sense of their appearances. But She was beautiful and He was handsome or what she calls as 'Cute'.

"Light."

The man attracted this woman's attention. Upon seeing him, She blushed and smiled.

"Hey Noct. Wanna join?"

"Umm… Sure."

Noctis went to Lightning and sat beside her. She was reading a manga that she really loved to read.

"What's this manga about?" He asked.

"If you want to know, It's about a normal person who suddenly came into this magical world and became a wizard's defender. As the story progresses, The two fall in love and eventually get married. He took her into his own home and they lived with 4 healthy children."

"Wow! That's really good. I wish that same thing happens to me."

The Pink-Brunette delivers a hit on her lover's shoulder.

"Wake up. You already have me." She said, smiling.

"Oh yeah." He said, scratching his head.

A few minutes later, The clouds were dark and the sun wasn't visible. Little did they know that it was going to rain. When it started to rain, Only then did they notice the weather. As Noctis returned the book he was reading, He looked at the window to see it was raining insanely. He had forgotten to look at his morning newspaper for the forecast which made him feel disappointment for his failure. Not wanting to be late to go home, He immediately went to his lover.

Lightning prepared her bags just as Noctis ran to her side.

"What's with the rush?" Lightning said.

"Light, It's pouring outside. We've got to go."

Lightning immediately checked her things before she and her lover left the library. The two ran throughout the corridor and through the campuses. They were a bit far from the entrance as their school had 5 campuses. It would take a 20 minute walk to reach the entrance but for their case, A 10 minute run.

They arrived to see the entrance with a handful of students left and a guard. Lightning thought the others must've left and decided to march into the insane rainfall.

"Whoa. The others must've done everything to go home even if it makes them drenched in rain." He said.

Luckily, Lightning remembered that she had an umbrella with her in case if the weather goes foul.

"Hey Noct, I remembered that I always bring an umbrella with me just in case."

"That's great. But where are we going. My house is far from the university."

"Well we can go to my house. It's just a block away." Lightning insisted,

"Ok." He said,

Outside, The brunette gave her umbrella to her lover, who opened it and their hands held it together. Her house was only a few walks away which gave them a slight relief. It didn't bother Noctis since there was never a day that he didn't drop by at her house and spend quality time with her. They arrived 5 minutes short of 4pm. They went inside and set aside the umbrella after closing it.

"Make yourself at home." Lightning said, going to the kitchen.

"Ok. I will." He said.

Noctis went inside the living room and sat on the sofa. To his side, He saw a stack of photo albums. He took the one on top and opened the cover to reveal photos of Him and His lover. It was them in their romantic times. He saw the photo of their first kiss, It reminded of him that Serah took a photo of it since the two of them make a very cute couple despite Lightning's protest that she isn't cute while Noctis just went with the flow.

He came across another photo where Lightning and Noctis kissed during the Christmas season. The two wore their antlers and shared a passionate romantic kiss. It was also another of Serah's request. He missed those times and wanted to do something like that once more.

He continued to browse and saw a photo during their fun in Bodhum Beach. Noctis remembered that during the evening, The beach is where He confessed that he had feelings for Lightning and that He loves Her. Lightning also admitted at the same place her feelings for him.

He could still remember it.

**4 Years Ago**

"_Light, Do you have a minute." He said. Sitting beside her._

"_Yeah. What is it?" _

_He started to shudder as he couldn't say what he wanted to say. He felt a bit uncomfortable on where they were._

"_Can we do this somewhere?"_

"_Umm… Yeah, I guess."_

_He took her to somewhere quiet where He and She could share their moment together. They arrived a few minutes later since it was just a few walks away from where the previously stood. _

_When they got to that area, Noctis felt relieved and finally say what he wanted to let her know._

"_Light… I really couldn't think of a place but I hope this is ok."_

"_So, What do want to say."_

'_Umm… How should I say this…' He thought to himself._

_He looked like he was trying hard to think of something to say. Lightning noticed this and placed her arms on his shoulders._

"_Noct, You can tell me anything. What is it?"_

'_Well… Here it goes…"_

"_Light, I've liked you for a long time ever since we first met at high school. And Now, I want to say that I love you. I really don't know what to say but I really love you. I just… don't know if you'd… feel the same way. Serah knows about my feelings for you and She even supported me to get you by my side. She's behind this beach thing. To get us closer and eventually show you what I feel. But I…"_

_As Noctis spoke, Lightning leaned in and pressed her lips into his. She was speechless on what Noctis had said. She wanted to do that to show him that She loves him back. _

_She soon broke off the kiss._

"_Light…"_

_Lightning spew those words out. _

"_I Love you so much Noctis. I just didn't found the preceding years to be the perfect time to say it to you. Actually, I planned all of this so I can have the chance to say what I really feel and now… I think I did it."_

_A smile emanated on Noctis's face before He leaned in and the two shared another passionate kiss._

_It was the best night they had together._

**End of Flashback**

Lightning came into the living room with a tray of tea. She saw that Noctis took a peek at her photo album of her and Noctis. A smile emanated her face before she placed the tray onto the coffee table. She sat beside Noctis.

"Memories." She uttered.

"It's unbreakable now."

Noctis took off his coat and placed it around Lightning to keep her warm. Lightning's cheeks turned red.

"You look cute when you blush." He said.

His lover punched his shoulder teasingly. "I'm not cute." She said.

Noctis emanated a smile. "Same old Lightning. Just the way I like it."

Afterwards, He leaned in and the two shared a kiss. The two felt passion and it was even more deeper than their previous ones.

The two then broke off the kiss.

"One more, please." She said.

Then He leaned in once more to make her request come true.

**~Fin**

**I wasn't feeling well when I wrote this that's why it's not as long as you would expect like in the previous one-shots that I did. I still insisted myself to finish and follow my promises. **


End file.
